


i'm wide awake [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Series: everything is going to be okay [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: "I wish you'd join us sometime," Daehyun murmurs, and Jaewon freezes, though to his credit, the blond either doesn't notice or comment. Daehyun flops onto his own bed, pulling out earbuds and wedging them in his ears, and it just-how does he do that?How does he say things like that so effortlessly? Like Jaewon hasn't been stumbling over and tangled up in words like that for months now?
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Everyone, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kim Daehyun
Series: everything is going to be okay [PODFIC] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752517
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	i'm wide awake [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_was_human](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i'm wide awake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784005) by [i_was_human](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human). 



[i'm wide awake](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AfV2UYFkQEih_k8INOxX2gII9rh3ADOL/view?usp=sharing) 03:50

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on tumblr at edge-of-the-morning or on twitter at [twice_yall](https://twitter.com/twice_yall)!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed listening, and have a great day!! stay safe ♡


End file.
